


tester

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author





	tester

**Now, let’s get something straight, I am the narrator to your story. This is going to be like choose your own adventure thing. You can go back and make a different choice, but it’s better if you just go with your first choice. Now, you may be thinking, “How is this gonna work?”**

**Well, it’s easy. The chapters are short so you can have a choice. But it will only be for major things. Some stuff is already set for you, but other things you can make the decisions. So, let’s get this started.**

You and your family were poor. They sold you to the First Order, so you can have a better life. Or so you think.

Supreme Leader Snoke senses that you are special and can use the Force to your advantage. He takes you on as a student and trains you in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force.

One day, someone else joins you in training. He is much older than you and seems to be the only person Snoke cares about. Does that hurt your feelings? Well yeah!! You were first and then a man comes in and ruins everything for you.

You train harder to prove you are still worthy. It works, you are still respected by the First Order but that man treats you like a child, even into adulthood.

Cut to the present; Kylo Ren is the master of the Knights of Ren. While you don’t even have a title, other than Kylo Ren’s apprentice. After all those years of hard work, this is where you are.

“Y/N, where are the reports I asked for?” It’s Kylo Ren, of course. It’s hard to tell what mood he is in, and the helmet doesn’t help. Most of the time his mood is angry, so you just assume he is angry at you.

“Not completed.” You stare up at him, not backing down. He doesn’t scare you, instead, he makes you angry. “You just asked me to write up the reports. It’s not like I can get them magically done in an hour.”

He scoffs at you and leaves abruptly. You’ve won that battle, but you never seem to win the war.

You go back to typing up the report, not to make Ren happy, but to do something other than training. Since Ren has taken over your training, he is pushing you to your limits. It leaves you sore for days after five hours of pure training.

Focused on getting the report done, you don’t pay attention to what it is about. Realizing that, you take a closer look at the data given.

It’s about a girl. Interesting, Kylo is interested in a girl, but why. You read further and find out she is from Jakku. You feel bad for her, not just because Kylo is interested in her, no, it’s because she is on the worst planet in the whole galaxy.

You sigh, feelings should not get in the way of your work. You don’t look too much more into the details and continue to finish the report.

**Some hours later**

That damn report is completed, finally. Kylo never came back to bother you, which is a good thing. But now, he has been gone for too long.

You get up, heading out to go find Kylo. Normally you wouldn’t go out seeking him, but you just want to get this stupid task done with.

You walk for a bit until you reach an open interrogation cell. It’s odd, there are no guards, but you can’t tell if there is someone in it.

FIRST CHOICE

Link to Option A  
Link to Option B

OPTION A

hello there

Back to first choice

OPTION B

hello there

Back to first choice


End file.
